Brennendes, Licht
Brennendes, Licht is a A-Rank Missing Nin. Appearance Licht is 29 and Male. He stands a t6'6" and weighs in at 230 Lbs. Brennendes' hair falls to his shoulder blades, and his is hair is spiked up slightly in the front and tied in a ponytail in the back. Its color is a dark brown with bright blonde highlights streaking through it. Brennendes' eyes are a striking electric blue. His body is covered in lean muscular and his body frame is lanky. His skin has a light tan to it and along his back runs a scar. The scar starts at his right shoulder blade and ends at his left hip. ANBU-styled pants cover his legs and black shinobi boots cover his feet. A layer of fishnet is under his shirt and his skin tight shirt hangs to his waist and covers up to the top of his elbows. A dark brown cloak covers him, this cloak has a hood that is used to protect his identity and keep him warm. Two shuriken holsters are strapped his lower thighs, and a ninja pouch hangs over his right butt cheek. Personality Brennendes is distant towards those he recently meets, but will protect those that he has known for a while or deems worthy. His choice to leave his village was brought on by the fact that HE was deemed a traitor by protecting civilians and attacking other ninjas. This caused him to be locked up, but by hiding an miny explosive note attached to his thigh, he was able to destroy the cuffs binding him and draining his chakra. The time in the prison also changed his morals into more...realistic ideas. History Brennendes Licht was born to his mother, Keesha Licht, and his father, Brenen Licht. His mother was a beautiful woman, born and raised a Shinobi in Kumogakure no Sato. She had darkly tanned skin with striking electric blue eyes and dark brown hair. His father was a foreigner, with pale skin and dirty blond hair. A year after he was born, his father left. His mother waited for him, but he never returned to their peaceful home. At age six, Brennendes joined the Kumo Ninja Academy. He studied hard and trained hard. This earned him the second top ranking in the class. This angered him, causing him to fail the first chance he was given to take and receive his genin test. He studied hard and once again trained hard for another year, this time making first spot in his class and completing his test. He was thrust into a group of other genins along with chunnins and Jounins. Here, he was taught more advanced jutsu. By the time the chunnin exams came, he had been entered but did not get promoted to chunnin. It took him several years to become chunnin, never becoming a chunnin through the exams. But, after a C-rank mission turned B-rank, he was promoted to chunnin. This skyrocketed his moral and kept his going. This happened at age eighteen. He continued working with his peers, and at age twenty-four was an accomplished Jounin. He had mastered many Raiton techniques and several Doton techniques, along with more regular ninja techniques. It was the year after, a month after his twenty-fifth birthday he was thrown into jail. He had been walking home from a drink with friends when he saw several drunk chunnin cornering four girls. Four men were off to the side, bleeding from several wounds that could be life threatening. He confronted the chunnin, beating them into submission with his fists. Two ANBU found him bleeding and panting with the two chunnins dead. He was removed of his weapon pouches, but not removed of his emergency mini exploding tag on his inner thigh. He was placed in chakra draining cuffs for the week in a normal prison cell next to murders and rapists. This was their mistake. He was able to remove and with a bit of blood, activate the note. This caused the cuffs to break and allow him to use chakra again. But, damage was done to his mind, effecting his morals. He broke through the bars, reapplied his pouches and took off to home. There, he sealed clothes and food into five scrolls. Taking up his father's traveling cloak he left home, but not before leaving his mother a note explaining why he must leave. For four years he has been on the run, avoiding Hunter nins and bounty hunters. Being forced to kill many has also changed his mind set. He now avoids killing, but knocks out and paralyzes his hunters. Abilities Licht is very proficient in sword play and weaponry, while also being proficient in Raiton and Doton Ninjutsu. He also commands a summon, Elipant.